011315tethyskolena
02:25 AA: Kolena is sitting in the grass, picking at a flower, but doesn't really seem to be paying attention to it. She looks deep in thought. 02:25 GA: | Tethys walks up and gives a slight smile. "| Enjoying your flower there? |" | 02:26 AA: Kolena looks up in surprise, then looks down at the flower, with a look of confusion as though she hadn't even realized she was picking at it. 02:26 AA: "♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ I Had Not Even Noticed It. ♪♪♪" 02:27 GA: | She sits next to Kolena, smile growing a bit. "| What ya thinkin' about? |" | 02:27 AA: Kolena sighs. "♪♪♪ Quadrants. ♪♪♪" 02:28 GA: | Tethys nods thoughtfully. "| Complicated things, those squares, ain't they? |" | 02:29 AA: Kolena nods. "♪♪♪ I Wonder If I Have Waited Too Late. ♪ Although I Guess If I Had Been Into It Before The End Of The World, I Might Be Mourning Someone Now. ♪♪♪" 02:33 GA: | Tethys shifts a bit. "| I wouldn't really say now is the time to be getting yourself down over such a thing. |" | 02:33 AA: "♪♪♪ I Do Not Know If I Am Down Exactly. ♪ I Am Just....I Do Not Know. ♪ Confused. ♪♪♪" 02:34 GA: | "| About what? |" | 02:35 AA: "♪♪♪ I Do Not Know.. ♪ Everything? ♪ I Have Not Spent Enough Time Thinking Of This Stuff The Past Sweep Or Two, And Now I Feel Lost Trying To Figure Out What It Even Is That I Want. ♪♪♪" 02:36 GA: | Tethys sighs. "| Yeah, I'm not entirely sure what I want either. |" | 02:37 GA: | "| Maybe I'll just take what comes to me and be content with it. |" | 02:37 AA: Kolena grunts. "Oh? I thought you were still pretty tight with Fishbreath. 02:37 AA: She looks disgusted. 02:37 GA: | "| That's one quadrant. I still have three more. |" | 02:38 AA: "♪♪♪ Pfft. ♪ No One Cares About The Ashen Quadrant. ♪♪♪" 02:38 GA: "| Okay, two more important ones. |" 02:38 AA: "♪♪♪ Got Any Prospects? ♪♪♪" 02:39 GA: Tethys blushes. "| Well. I mean. Uh. |" 02:39 AA: "♪♪♪ Oh, My. ♪ You Do! ♪♪♪" 02:39 AA: "♪♪♪ Let Us See....Black Or Pale? ♪♪♪" 02:40 GA: "| Defff...finitely black? |" 02:40 AA: "♪♪♪ Hmm. ♪ Really? ♪♪♪" Kolena sounds a little surprised. "♪♪♪ I Have Not Seen You At Odds With Anyone....it Must Be Someone You Know Online. ♪♪♪" 02:41 GA: "| Psh, yeah, uh, that one guy I was in a band with. Enzo? Him. |" 02:41 AA: "♪♪♪ It Is Too Bad You Have Not Found A Moirail. ♪ You Could Use Someone To Keep You In Line! ♪ I Must Practically Fall Over Myself Trying To Keep You Out Of Trouble. ♪♪♪" 02:42 GA: Tethys is turning incredibly cobalt now. "| Nah, I uh, nope. |" 02:42 AA: "♪♪♪ Perhaps Someone Who Was Actually Your Moirail Could Do A Better Job Of It Than I Do. ♪♪♪" 02:42 GA: "| That's true. |" 02:42 AA: "♪♪♪ Enzo? I Think I Have Spoken With Him. ♪♪♪" 02:42 AA: "♪♪♪ He Is....not What I Would Think Of As Your Type. ♪♪♪" 02:43 GA: "| Did I say Enzo? Noooo, I meant... Jack! Jack. Him. I meant him. Heston. You know him, right? |" 02:43 AA: "♪♪♪ He Is Very Bookish And Quiet. ♪ Also I Think He Is Human. ♪ Or At Least Raised By Humans. ♪ That's Definitely A Human Name. ♪♪♪" 02:43 AA: "♪♪♪ I Do Not Think I Know Him, No. ♪ There's A Third Jack Running Around? ♪♪♪" 02:43 AA: "♪♪♪ Or I Guess A Second? ♪♪♪" 02:43 AA: "♪♪♪ Since Apparently Two Of The Jacks Are Now Just A Single Doublejack. ♪♪♪" 02:43 GA: "| Yup, the Horntaker's kid, people might say it looked like we got along well but I assure you we totally hate one another. |" 02:44 GA: "| Keeping it on the down low, y'know? Hah hah. |" 02:44 AA: "♪♪♪ Oh My. ♪ A Human Kismesis? ♪♪♪" 02:44 AA: "♪♪♪ I Did Not Think They Even Did That. ♪♪♪" 02:45 AA: "♪♪♪ You Be Careful, Wiggler! ♪ If He Is The Horntaker's Son, He Might Be Absolutely Brutal In Conflicts! ♪ Especially If He Does Not Understand How Kismesis Is Supposed To Work. ♪♪♪" 02:45 AA: Kolena's brow is knitted with concern. 02:45 GA: Tethys is visibly sweating. 02:45 GA: "| Well he's actually real gentle. A total wuss, really. |" 02:46 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Told The Horntaker Is Not The Ogre That We Were Told She Was When We Were Wigglers, But Still....that Reputation Came From Somewhere. ♪♪♪" 02:46 AA: Kolena's eyes narrow at Tethys. "♪♪♪ Wait. ♪ Are You Being Dishonest With Me About Something? ♪ You Are Wearing Your 'I Am Lying Kolena, Please Call Me On It' Expression." ♪♪♪" 02:47 GA: "| Well that's just preposterous, I'm just sweaty because I am... so... aroused by the thought of him? |" 02:48 AA: Kolena sighs. "♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ I Think I See. ♪ I Am Prying Into Your Quadrants And You Are Not Comfortable Sharing That With Me Because It Is Too Personal. ♪♪♪" 02:48 GA: "| No, I'm not giving him the satisfaction of that being a thing that has been said. I'm totally lying. |" 02:48 AA: "♪♪♪ I Apologize For Prying, Wiggler. ♪♪♪" 02:48 GA: "| No, no, it's not that at all. |" 02:48 AA: Kolena looks over at Tethys from the corner of her eye, a dubious expression on her face. 02:49 GA: "| I'm totally comfortable sharing, it's just um, ahem, |" 02:49 AA: "♪♪♪ No, I Get It. ♪ You Are Embarassed To Admit The True Target Of Your Affections. ♪♪♪" 02:49 AA: "♪♪♪ Probably Because You Know I Will Tease You For It. ♪♪♪" 02:50 GA: Tethys turns her head away. "| Well that's definitely a possibility, one in many. |" 02:50 AA: "♪♪♪ Which I Cannot Deny Is A Likely Outcome. ♪♪♪" 02:50 GA: "| Actually that's completely it. |" 02:50 AA: "♪♪♪ I Suppose I Have Not Exactly Been Supportive Of Your Relationship With Fishbreath. ♪♪♪" 02:50 GA: "| I am... embarrassed... and do not want to be teased. Yes. |" 02:50 GA: "| Yup. Totally don't want a repeat of that situation here. It's uh, my feelings aren't even official yet, the person doesn't even know, so... |" 02:52 AA: "♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ I See. ♪ Yes, Kismesis Is Probably The Scariest Of The Quadrants To Perform An Approach On. ♪ A Flushed Crush Is Bad For Fear Of Rejection, Too, But They At Least Will Rarely Try To Mock You For Your Interest. ♪♪♪" 02:52 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Surprised At You Being Cautious Though. ♪ You Are Always Bold To A Fault. ♪ It Is Good To See That You Are Thinking Before Acting For Once. ♪♪♪" 02:52 GA: "| Well you have exactly pinpointed what I'm feeling inside so good job on that. |" 02:53 AA: "♪♪♪ Do Not Be Too Timid Though. ♪ Wait For The Right Time, But Do Not Show Weakness To A Potential Kismesis. ♪♪♪" 02:53 GA: "| Thinking before I do anything, that's me. I'm starting to consider become a pus- pacifist, yep. So much thinking. |" 02:53 AA: Kolena gives Tethys a completely unbelieving look. 02:53 AA: "♪♪♪ Now I Am Beginning To Wonder What Is Actually Going Through Your Mind. ♪ You Are Still Hiding Something. ♪♪♪" 02:54 GA: Tethys starts to look serious again. "| Actually, that one was pretty much true. |" 02:54 GA: "| So far, it seems violence solves nothing. Maybe I should just give it up. |" 02:54 AA: "Violence should be a last resort, but I think it would be a bad idea to not have it as a backup option. 02:55 GA: "| Obviously. |" 02:55 AA: "♪♪♪ We Are Trolls After All. ♪ Our Species Has Gotten Quite Far Through Military Might. ♪♪♪" 02:55 GA: "| Yeah, but so far that's doing us nothing good. |" 02:55 GA: "| Heh, I actually found an old book in my sylladex my dad gave me about honor. Told me to keep it on me until I finally started understanding. |" 02:56 GA: She pulls it out. "| I think I just might do. |" 02:56 AA: "♪♪♪ Books Are Nice To Own. ♪ Digital Text Is Fine, But It Feels Nice To Feel The Paper Between Your Nubs And Smell The Wood Pulp Sheets. ♪♪♪" 02:57 GA: "| Mmm. Some of the pages even have little notes scribbled in there that my dad wrote... |" 02:57 GA: "| Jeez, I hope he's okay. |" 02:58 AA: "♪♪♪ I Hope So Too. ♪ But He Is A Tough Old Soldier. ♪ It Would Be Hard For Anything To Take Him Down. ♪♪♪" 02:58 GA: Tethys nods quietly. "| ...Yeah. |" 02:59 AA: "♪♪♪ And It Is Not As Though These Lands Are Crawling With Monsters. ♪ Thus Far It's Just Dolls That Only Attack If You Make Dumb Mistakes, And Frogs. ♪♪♪" 02:59 GA: She sighs. "| Okay, do you really want the truth? |" 02:59 AA: "♪♪♪ When You Are Ready. ♪ You Shall Not Be Able To Keep It From Me Forever. ♪ You Know You Always Tell Me Your Secrets Eventually. ♪♪♪" 03:00 GA: She hesitates for about a minute. "| Well, it's... I actually have pale feelings. |" 03:00 GA: "| For uh. |" 03:00 AA: "♪♪♪ Oh, Really? ♪♪♪" 03:00 GA: "| For... |" 03:00 AA: "♪♪♪ And You Have Not Told This Person Yet? ♪♪♪" 03:01 GA: "| K- No, I haven't. And I thought uh, well, how about I ask for your advice? What do you think I should do? |" 03:01 GA: "| T-Tell them? |" 03:01 AA: "♪♪♪ Well Why Have Not You Yet? ♪ Is There Some Sort Of Problem? ♪♪♪" 03:02 GA: "| You. It's. Mm. You. |" 03:02 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am The Problem? ♪♪♪" 03:02 AA: "♪♪♪ Oh, I See....we Are So Close And So They Fear Your Ability To Be Faithful. ♪♪♪" 03:03 GA: Tethys' foot taps the ground nervously. "| NO. |" 03:03 AA: She gnaws at her lip. "♪♪♪ I Think I Can See Your Point. ♪ We Practically Behave As Moirails Already. ♪♪♪" 03:03 GA: "| WELLYEAH. |" 03:04 AA: Kolena looks up in surprise. "♪♪♪ There Is No Need To Shout Wiggler. ♪ I Apologize If I Have Hurt Your Chances With The Object Of Your Pale Affections. ♪ Would You Like Me To Back Off? ♪♪♪" 03:04 AA: Kolena looks a little hurt by this. 03:04 GA: Tethys pinches the bridge of her nose. "| Oh my gosh, no, it's YOU, Kol. You're the one I have the feelings for! |" 03:04 GA: Tethys freezes and waits for her response. 03:04 AA: Kolena blinks in surprise a few times. 03:05 AA: "♪♪♪ But....why? ♪ I Mock You Incessantly. ♪ And I Have Yet To Approve Of A Single Choice You Have Made For Your Other Quadrants. ♪♪♪" 03:06 AA: "♪♪♪ You Must Realize You Deserve A More Supportive Moirail Than Me, Wiggler. ♪♪♪" 03:06 GA: "| Uh, yeah, but... That's kind of the point, y'know? You're looking out for me through checking my quadrant mates and uh, like, you probably called that one time Thiago kissed Lily... And uh, you disapprove of my choices because they're *terrible* choices. |" 03:06 AA: "♪♪♪ He Did WHAT?! ♪♪♪" 03:07 AA: Kolena is fuming. 03:07 GA: "| It was way in the beginning, don't worry about it. |" 03:07 AA: Kolena is grinding her teeth. 03:07 GA: "| Though you seem to be worrying. Oh dear. |" 03:07 GA: "| Is there even a point to telling you he's not a bad guy now? |" 03:08 AA: Kolena attempts to calm herself down. "♪♪♪ And You....insist Upon Forgiving Him For This Indiscretion? ♪♪♪" 03:08 AA: "♪♪♪ Because We Can Invent New Places To Stab Him Together. ♪♪♪" 03:08 GA: "| If every hamslice were perfect, we wouldn't have woofbeast meat tubes? |" 03:09 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Sure His Prostheses Present Endless Opportunities For New Ways To Inflict Suffering Upon Him. ♪♪♪" 03:09 GA: "| He *proposed* to me, I can't just get angry about something he did months ago again. |" 03:09 AA: Kolena does not look reassured. 03:10 GA: "| I was real close to breakin' up with him, Kol, I swear. Broke a few things 'gainst the wall after he left, but I caught my anger- gotta watch it, I am a pretty high caste- and forgave him. |" 03:10 AA: Kolena grimaces. 03:10 AA: "♪♪♪ You Are Too Good For Him Wiggler. ♪ You Do Not Need Him. ♪♪♪" 03:11 GA: "| It was one slip-up, Kollie, just one. And you know how... Lily-ish Lily can be sometimes. |" 03:11 GA: "| But she's been my friend a while, he's showed almost perfect loyalty, so... might as well keep moving forward? |" 03:11 AA: Kolena sighs. "I am not pleased with Lily's part in it, but she is not the one who entered into a monogamous arrangement with you. It was his indiscretion, not hers. 03:12 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Really Scared Of The Idea Of Becoming Your Moirail Wiggler. ♪ Because There Is A Not Insignificant Chance I Am Going To End Up Killing Your Matesprite Some Day. ♪♪♪" 03:12 AA: "♪♪♪ And That Might Qualify As A Betrayal. ♪♪♪" 03:13 AA: "♪♪♪ Also, I....kind Of Have A Secret I Am Unable To Divulge To You, Even If We Were To Enter Into Such A Relationship. ♪♪♪" 03:13 GA: "| Whoa, I mean, we're already talking specifics here? Wow. |" 03:14 AA: "♪♪♪ It Is Not Out Of Lack Of Trust For You, You Understand. ♪ But One Never Knows Who Could Be Listening, And I Am Told This Is Something That Must Not Become Common Knowledge. ♪♪♪" 03:14 GA: "| That sounds reasonable. |" 03:15 AA: "♪♪♪ So....you Would Not Consider Keeping This Secret A Betrayal? ♪♪♪" 03:16 GA: "| Nah, so long as you don't make a habit out of keeping things from me. |" Tethys smiles. "| I don't have any myself, but I can think of a few things that I would never, ever share with another soul if I ever did them. |" 03:17 GA: "| You... pro'lly did something different, though. |" 03:17 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Still Not Sure About This. ♪ You Could Do Better. ♪ What If Someone Comes Along And You Realize How Much Better You Could Do And Start Resenting Me For Keeping You From Them? ♪♪♪" 03:17 GA: "| I sincerely doubt such a happening. |" 03:18 GA: "| Remember, I'm really only like that with the two quadrants with intercourse, and that was me in the *past*. |" 03:18 GA: "| I've settled down, now. |" 03:18 AA: Kolena sighs. "♪♪♪ Fine. ♪ I Will....try It. ♪ But We Are Taking It Slow. ♪ And I Do Not Sit In Piles Of Anything But Blankets Or Pillows Or Such. ♪♪♪" 03:19 GA: Tethys nearly squees, but catches herself. "| Wow, um... really? |" 03:19 AA: "♪♪♪ It Is Undignified. ♪♪♪" 03:20 GA: "| No, I meant about the... Whatever, I'm totally with that rule. |" 03:21 AA: "♪♪♪ Also, Because It Is You, I Should Probably Warn You That I Am Not Interested In A 'Rails With Pails' Situation. ♪♪♪" 03:21 AA: "♪♪♪ So Do Not Try Putting The Moves On Me. ♪♪♪" 03:21 GA: "| Oh, no, of course not, sis. That's just icky business. |" 03:21 AA: She has a slight smirk on her face. It is not entirely clear if she is teasing, serious, or both. 03:22 GA: Tethys has a huge grin on her face that basically says '| this went way better than i ever expected |' 03:22 AA: Kolena grunts and rolls her eyes, but she does have a bit of a smile on her face. 03:23 GA: Back to business, Tethys looks away. "| ...So you really think Thiago is bad for me? |" 03:23 AA: "♪♪♪ I Think That One Day I Am Going To Regret Not Having Beaten Him To Death Before He Ever Entered The Game. ♪♪♪" 03:23 AA: "♪♪♪ I Think He Is Bad For Everyone. ♪♪♪" 03:24 AA: She sighs. "♪♪♪ But I Cannot Prove Anything. ♪ His Alibi Checked Out. ♪♪♪" 03:24 GA: Tethys grunts. "| Alright. I... definitely cannot just break up with him over the phone anyway, so I should have plenty of time to make my decision. |" 03:24 AA: "♪♪♪ I Suppose It Is....POSSIBLE That I Have Read Him Badly And Refused To Get Past My Initial Impressions. ♪♪♪" 03:25 GA: "| Isn't it bad luck to go against your moirail's instinct? |" 03:25 AA: "♪♪♪ I Do Not Know How Trustworthy My Instincts Are Just Yet. ♪♪♪" 03:26 GA: Tethys takes the ring Thiago had given her off her finger. "| Well, I guess I can see where you're coming from. I mean, stabbing his dad... kissing Lily... maybe he is a bad guy. |" 03:26 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Told That Understanding, As Well As Luck, Will Eventually Be On My Side. ♪ But I Am Still Struggling To Become As Good At These Things As Meouet. ♪♪♪" 03:26 GA: "| She's had a lot more practice than you, though. You can't expect to be anywhere near her level yet. |" 03:27 AA: Kolena grunts. "♪♪♪ I Would Not Feel Right Telling You To End A Relationship That Makes You Happy, Wiggler. ♪ My Own History With Relationships Is Not Exactly Stellar. ♪♪♪" 03:27 AA: "♪♪♪ I Did Not Read My First Matesprite Anywhere Near As Well As I Thought I Had. ♪ I Did Not Read That Turkey Right Either. ♪♪♪" 03:28 GA: "| I... well, it's just that now that I reflect, maybe... Hm. |" 03:28 GA: "| Alright, I know what to do. |" 03:28 AA: "♪♪♪ I Hope I Have Better Luck With My Next Matesprite. ♪ But The Pattern Does Not Look Good Thus Far. ♪ Maybe I Will Get Lucky. ♪♪♪" She thinks about what she said for a moment, then blushes. "♪♪♪ I Mean....not Like That. ♪♪♪" 03:29 GA: "| I'll continue seeing him, but if he slips up just once, he's out. |" 03:29 AA: "♪♪♪ That Seems Fair. ♪♪♪" 03:29 GA: "| Hehe, maybe someday you shall find another. |" 03:29 AA: Kolena blushes a little. "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ Maybe Someday. ♪♪♪" 03:30 GA: "| Hey, now you've got another romance. And I'm definitely not dumping you ever, though I may dump a lot of problems on you. |" 03:30 AA: "♪♪♪ Not Really Much Of A Change From Before, To Be Honest. ♪♪♪" 03:30 GA: "| We are taking it slow. A smooth transition. |" 03:31 AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Not Sure About My Prospects For The Black Quadrant Either....everyone I Have Met Who I Dislike In This Game, I Have No Respect For. ♪♪♪" 03:32 GA: "| Heheheh, I know the feeling. |" 03:32 AA: "♪♪♪ Except Possibly The Oracle. ♪ But I Do Not Think I Would Want To Pursue That. ♪♪♪" 03:32 GA: "| That definitely does not sound like a good idea. |" 03:32 AA: "♪♪♪ No, No It Does Not. ♪♪♪" 03:33 GA: "| Hey! First bad idea shot down. I'm doing pretty good. |" 03:33 GA: "| Maybe someday I'll match your count. |" 03:33 AA: Kolena rolls her eyes and smiles. "♪♪♪ As Though I Were Seriously Considering It. ♪♪♪" 03:33 GA: "| Hey, I'll take 'em where I can get 'em. |" 03:34 GA: "| Maybe I can help you be more bold and brash, and you can help me be more delicate and mindful. |" 03:34 AA: Kolena leans against Tethys and props her head onto her shoulder, sideways. 03:35 AA: "♪♪♪ Bold And Brash? ♪ Me? ♪ Ha. ♪♪♪" 03:35 AA: "♪♪♪ Do You Really Think Of Me As....Delicate? ♪♪♪" 03:36 GA: Tethys smiles and puts an arm around her. "| No. But you know how to be gentle, and graceful like a dancer. |" 03:36 AA: Kolena feels mollified. 03:36 GA: "| And you're not exactly the tank I am. |" 03:36 AA: Kolena nods. 03:37 AA: She's silent for a moment. "♪♪♪ I Think I May Be Developing Flushed Feelings For Someone. ♪ I Am Not Sure Yet. ♪ But Someone Said Something To Me The Other Day And....I Think I Actually Felt A Flash Of Jealousy. ♪♪♪" 03:38 AA: "♪♪♪ I Do Not Really Want To Say It Out Loud Yet Though. ♪ I Am A Little Scared To Think About It. ♪♪♪" 03:38 GA: "| Okay. You figure out what you can, and come to me when you need to. |" 03:38 AA: "♪♪♪ It's One Thing To Say You Are Back On The Musclebeast Romantically, But It's Still Scary To Think I Might Get Rejected Again. ♪♪♪" 03:39 GA: Tethys sighs. "| I've never even been on the receiving end of rejection, honestly. |" 03:39 AA: "♪♪♪ Or That I Might Not Get Rejected, But My Matesprite Will Turn Out To Be Nothing Like I Imagined. ♪♪♪" 03:39 GA: "| Maybe they might turn out better. |" 03:40 AA: "♪♪♪ Maybe. ♪♪♪" Kolena sighs again as though still scared. 03:41 GA: "| Hey. |" Tethys side-hugs her a bit tighter. "| It'll be okay. |" 03:41 AA: Kolena nods, and leans into the side-hug. "Maybe you're right."